Something has Changed
by 5toMidnight
Summary: Matthew tak pernah benar-benar memiliki seorang sahabat karena fisik dan penampilannya. Hanya Gilbert yang bersedia menjadi sahabatnya, meskipun orang lain memandang rendah ke arahnya. Apakah persahabatan mereka akan terus demikian? Atau ada sesuatu yang akan berubah? AU, mild shonen-ai. PruCan.


**Title : Something has Changed**

**Genre : Drama/Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers is a lawful property of Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**Warning : just mild kissing between boys. Problem? Just leave.**

**Summary : Matthew tak pernah benar-benar memiliki seorang sahabat karena fisik dan penampilannya. Hanya Gilbert yang bersedia menjadi sahabatnya, meskipun orang lain memandang rendah ke arahnya. Apakah persahabatan mereka akan terus demikian? Atau ada sesuatu yang akan berubah?**

* * *

"Hei, lihat! Itu si cowok jadi-jadian!"

"Mana? Oi, banci! Ngapain kau kesini?"

"Aku bukan banci! Aku... aku cuma ingin bermain dengan kalian..."

"Hahaha! Jangan mimpi, deh! Mana mau kami bermain denganmu! Sana! Main saja dengan teman-teman cewekmu!"

"Tapi..."

"Aaaaahh! Sudah! Pergi saja, yuk! Malas main kalau ada cowok jadi-jadian di sini!"

Matthew tak sempat mempersiapkan dirinya ketika rombongan geng Alfred berjalan melewati dirinya, sengaja menabrak bahunya keras-keras. Tangannya yang memegang kotak terlepas, membuat kotak itu jatuh ke tanah, dan isinya bertebaran kemana-mana. Bisa didengarnya suara tawa mencemooh Alfred di belakangnya ketika Matthew berjongkok, berusaha memungut kembali kue-kue kering yang berceceran di lantai semen. Dilihatnya kaki Alfred menginjak remuk beberapa buah kuenya, dan gelak tawa semakin keras terdengar. Matthew merasa matanya memanas, hatinya remuk seperti kepingan kue di bawah jemarinya...

"HOI! JANGAN GANGGU DIA!"

Baik Matthew maupun Alfred sama-sama menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut, dimana seorang bocah lelaki seusia mereka berlari menghampiri. Kedua mata Matthew membesar sedikit, dan Alfred menyeringai.

"Huh. Si albino sok pahlawan rupanya."

Namun bocah lelaki itu sudah sampai di dekat mereka, dan dia menatap Alfred dengan garang.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ganggu Matthew!"

"Memangnya kau mau apa, Gilbert? Lagipula, dia yang mengganggu kami lebih dulu."

Gilbert memutar matanya, sementara Matthew segera berdiri, kotak plastik bening berisi kue kering yang sebagian telah remuk dipegang erat oleh kedua tangannya.

"Bo—bohong…" sanggahnya pelan.

"Dia ingin bergabung dengan kami, dan bagi kami itu sangat mengganggu," kata Alfred, kemudian menambahkan dengan senyum mengejek. "Mana mau kami main perang-perangan dengan cewek."

Muka Matthew merah sampai telinganya. "A—aku bukan..."

Ekspresi Gilbert juga mengeras ketika dia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau buta, ya?" kata Gilbert dengan nada datar, tapi matanya jelas penuh dengan ketidaksukaan saat menatap Alfred. "Jelas-jelas Matthew itu cowok. Kau ini bagaimana? Masa' adik sendiri tidak tahu? Tidak _awesome_."

"Ya, cowok yang bahkan lebih cantik daripada perempuan," sahut Alfred disambut gelak tawa oleh teman-temannya. Seringai mengejek itu kembali muncul di bibirnya sebelum bocah itu bicara. "Dengar, ya. Terserah apa katamu, yang pasti kami tidak mau bergaul dengan anak yang bisa membuat orang berpikir bahwa ia mengajak kami main _Barbie_. Itu memalukan. Kalau kau mau menemaninya main masak-masakan, terserah. Aku sih tidak mau repot."

Dan dengan satu pandang merendahkan terakhir ke arah Matthew, Alfred berbalik dan berjalan pergi, diikuti teman-teman satu gengnya. Gilbert kembali mendengus, lalu menoleh Matthew.

"Tidak usah didengarkan, si Gendut itu," ujar Gilbert. Pandangannya turun ke arah kotak yang dipegang oleh Matthew. "Apa itu?"

"Ah, umm... Ini kue kering." Sekilas nampaknya ia ingin mengulurkannya pada Gilbert, tapi kemudian ditariknya kembali. "Ibuku membuatnya, aku membantu sedikit."

Kedua alis Gilbert terangkat menatap bentuk kue yang tidak beraturan tersebut, bahkan yang masih utuh tak tersentuh oleh kaki Alfred. "Sedikit?"

"Ah, umm... Cukup banyak, sih..." Matthew bergumam tak yakin, tapi pandangan Gilbert membuatnya menyerah. "Oh, baiklah! Aku sendiri yang membuatnya!"

"Nah, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal itu," kata Gilbert sambil nyengir, sementara tangannya mencomot sepotong kue dalam kotak dan memasukkannya ke mulut, bahkan sebelum Matthew mengeluarkan protes apapun. "Wow, enak kok. Aku ambil lagi, ya?"

Matthew hanya bisa ternganga kecil menatap Gilbert memakan kue buatannya beberapa kali, sampai bocah itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau mau bergabung dengan Alfred?" tanya Gilbert langsung. Dia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana pendeknya, namun matanya menatap serius ke arah Matthew. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia cuma senang menghinamu."

Bocah yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu memalingkan muka. "Aku cuma ingin punya teman," kata Matthew lirih.

"Kalau kau butuh teman, jangan cari Alfred." Gilbert mendengus. "Tapi aku."

Selama sejenak Matthew hanya diam terpaku dengan mata terbelalak, kemudian dia menoleh Gilbert dengan begitu cepat, sampai-sampai akan cukup lumrah kalau saja sendi lehernya sampai copot. Matthew menatap bocah di hadapannya, seolah dia baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa Natal telah dimajukan setengah tahun lebih cepat.

"Sungguh? Kau mau main denganku?" tanya Matthew nyaris tak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Gilbert memberikan sebuah cengiran pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak keberatan kau ajak main masak-masakan (atau masak betulan?) selama pada akhirnya aku dapat kue gratis."

"Aku tidak mau main masak-masakan, kok!"

"Terus apa?"

"Umm..." Rona merah membayang di pipi pucat Matthew, namun kemudian dia tersenyum. "Monopoli?"

Gilbert mengedip beberapa kali, lalu tawa keras meledak keluar. Dia tertawa sampai membungkuk, bahkan berpegangan pada tiang listrik di dekatnya supaya tidak sampai berlutut di permukaan semen. Namun ketika dia menegakkan diri, dia senang mendapati bahwa Matthew juga mengenakan cengiran yang selevel dengan dirinya.

"Baik. Monopoli."

* * *

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak Gilbert mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai teman baik Matthew, dan dia benar-benar melaksanakan ucapannya. Dia tidak peduli apakah Matthew tidak bisa dia ajak bermain perang-perangan, sepak bola, atau permainan yang melibatkan olah fisik lainnya. Bagi Gilbert, Matthew adalah seorang pribadi yang unik dan menarik, sehingga dia sama sekali tidak keberatan menghabiskan sebagian waktunya bersama Matthew, mencoba resep kue terbaru, atau berlatih menyulam dan merajut syal serta sweater wol.

Namun tidak demikian halnya dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Terlepas dari penampilan fisik Matthew yang sangat susah dibedakan dengan perempuan, sikap dan tingkah lakunya tak diragukan lagi identik dengan laki-laki pada umumnya. Dia berjalan tegap (tidak berlenggak-lenggok seperti kebanyakan perempuan), cara bicaranya lugas, bahkan suaranya begitu dalam, penuh unsur maskulin walaupun masih terdengar cukup lembut. Dia hanya memiliki kekurangan kekuatan fisik, serta minat pada berbagai keterampilan yang pada umumnya dikerjakan oleh perempuan. Itulah sebabnya dia sering menjadi bahan ejekan, bahkan korban penindasan oleh teman-temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gilbert. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Matthew perlahan, mendesis samar ketika Gilbert menyeka memar di pelipisnya menggunakan kapas berlumur alkohol.

"Non-sens! Kau tidak mungkin baik-baik saja dengan badan memar-memar habis dipukuli begini!" Gilbert meremas kapas di tangannya, kemudian melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku siapa yang melakukan ini padamu!"

"Karena kau pasti akan membalas mereka," kata Matthew seraya meluncur turun dari tempat tidur ruang kesehatan sekolah. "Kau ketua OSIS, Gilbert. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu menerima resiko hanya karena insiden kecil—"

"Insiden kecil!" seru Gilbert saking kesalnya. "Lihat dirimu, Matthew! Babak belur, memar di segala tempat begitu! Lihat, lihat apa yang dilakukan anak-anak itu pada dirimu!"

"Gilbert! Hentikan!" teriak Matthew.

Gilbert menarik lengan Matthew untuk menghadap ke cermin besar yang terpasang di dinding seberang ruangan, tapi yang disebut belakangan berusaha menolak keras-keras. Jadilah mereka adu tarik, yang pada akhirnya tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Gilbert. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, Matthew akhirnya tegak di depan cermin dengan Gilbert berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lihat itu, Matthew." Setelah Matthew tak lagi melawan, kini Gilbert merasa bahwa ia tak perlu lagi berteriak. "Bagaimana mungkin kau berharap agar aku tidak membalas perbuatan mereka?"

Matthew hanya memberikan sebuah senyum sedih ketika dua remaja itu mengamati bayangannya di cermin. Bekas memar terlihat di pelipis, serta di beberapa bagian lengan dan kakinya. Sudut bibirnya agak bengkak, tanda bahwa kulitnya robek dan berdarah. Lengan bajunya bernoda tanah, serta ujung celana pendek seragamnya aus dan berlubang. Namun Matthew hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berbalik untuk menatap sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah, Gilbert," ujar Matthew dengan nada nyaris memohon. "Tidak ada gunanya kau memperburuk urusan ini. Lagipula tinggal beberapa bulan lagi kita lulus SMP, dan kita akan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Di SMA, mereka pasti lebih dewasa. Mereka tidak akan bertindak konyol lagi. Mereka tidak akan menindas aku lagi, hanya karena aku..." Matthew menelan ludah, tenggorokannya tercekat ketika dia hendak mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya, "…hanya karena aku tidak normal."

"Tapi kau normal!" seru Gilbert panas. "Kau cuma berbeda! Kau cuma..." Suara remaja lelaki itu melemah ketika menatap wajah sahabatnya. "Kau cuma terlalu cantik untuk seorang laki-laki..."

Matthew tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Gilbert yang tak terlalu meyakinkan itu. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala, kemudian berjalan mundur. "Sudahlah, Gilbert. Apapun itu, aku cuma perlu menahannya sampai beberapa bulan lagi," ujar Matthew tersenyum. "Setelah itu kita akan bebas, kau akan bebas. Kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu untuk melindungiku lagi..."

"Kau bercanda!" seru Gilbert dengan ekspresi penuh horor. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu! _No way_!"

Matthew tertawa sementara dia berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan, diikuti Gilbert yang masih sibuk memprotes di belakangnya. Pandang menghina murid-murid yang berpapasan dengannya tak begitu dia hiraukan. Selama ada Gilbert, ujian seperti apapun akan diterima Matthew dengan sabar. Dia tahu Gilbert tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya. Karena itu dia percaya...

Gilbert tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

* * *

"Maafkan aku."

Cuaca hari itu mendung. Langit seolah mendramatisir situasi yang sedang coba dihadapi Matthew. Matanya terpancang ke arah punggung seorang pemuda yang duduk di tepi ranjang tak jauh darinya, menolak untuk saling bertatapan muka. Matthew menghela napas, kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Gilbert..."

Tak terdengar jawaban.

"Gilbert?"

Hening.

Matthew duduk di tepi ranjang yang sama, cukup dekat untuk bisa mendengar desah napas samar yang ditimbulkan satu-satunya orang selain dirinya di ruangan itu. Sesungguhnya Matthew tak ingin melakukan hal ini, dia tahu bahwa hatinya tak sekuat itu untuk menanggung beban perpisahan. Tapi pemuda itu mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mengusir rasa panas dan basah yang menggumpal di pelupuk matanya. Matthew menarik napas beberapa kali, mengatur agar suaranya terdengar biasa sebelum bicara.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, bagi kita berdua," ujar Matthew mengawali, berusaha agar nadanya tetap datar. "Tapi ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik, yang paling benar dari apa yang bisa kita pikirkan. Dengan demikian, baik kau dan aku tidak akan merasa tertekan lagi. Kita berdua akan bisa hidup tanpa beban."

"Kau tidak harus pergi!" ujar Gilbert yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan sikap diamnya yang kekanak-kanakan. "Kau bisa tetap tinggal dan kita akan menyelesaikan semua masalah bersama-sama. Sejak dulu selalu seperti itu, 'kan?"

Matthew hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihat sikap Gilbert yang dinilainya sangat keras kepala. Selalu optimis, kalau tak mau disebut naif. Dia selalu berpikir asalkan kita berusaha, semua masalah akan selesai pada akhirnya. Namun kehidupan yang sebenarnya tidak sesederhana itu, tidak semudah itu. Hidup yang sesungguhnya jauh lebih sulit dan kompleks. Dimana sesuatu tak akan pernah diraih kecuali dengan pengorbanan.

Dan pengorbanan itu pun cukup mahal.

"Masalah kita kali ini tidak sama dengan yang dulu, Gilbert," ucap Matthew dengan getir. "Semuanya tidak akan selesai hanya dengan menulikan telinga, mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi, bersikap tak acuh terhadap penilaian orang. Ini semua menyangkut masa depan kita masing-masing. Kau tidak mungkin mau menjalani sisa hidupmu dengan orang-orang berbisik bahwa—"

"Persetan dengan orang lain! Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka! Aku hanya peduli padamu!" Setelah melepas sikap dinginnya, Gilbert tidak bisa membendung luapan emosinya. Dia melompat berdiri, menunduk memandang Matthew dengan tatapan membara sementara pemuda itu balas menatapnya dengan putus asa. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku tidak peduli apa pendapat mereka, apa yang mereka bisik-bisikkan di belakangku! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orangtuaku tentang masa depan! Aku—"

"Tapi aku peduli," kata Matthew yang tidak bisa menahan senyum miris. "Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan masa depanmu yang berharga, hanya karena kau tidak mau menuruti kemauan orangtuamu untuk tidak... untuk tidak berteman dengan seorang homoseksual."

Sejenak ekspresi Gilbert mengeras, seolah dia akan berteriak lagi. Namun pemuda itu justru menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menekap mukanya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berbicara dengan suara mengambang.

"Aku akan meyakinkan orangtuaku bahwa itu tidak benar," ujarnya kemudian menoleh Matthew. "Dengan demikian semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

Tawa kering mau tak mau terpecah dari bibir Matthew. Sepasang bibir yang selama beberapa minggu belakangan lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk mengeluarkan sedu-sedan tertahan dibandingkan dengan kalimat-kalimat normal.

"Gilbert, kita berdua tahu bahwa itu omong kosong," kata Matthew, nampak lebih tegas daripada sosoknya yang selama ini dikenal. "Semua orang yang mengenalku tahu bahwa itu benar. Di bawah perintahmu, aku tak tahu bagaimana kau akan melakukannya, orang mungkin akan berhenti berbicara soal itu. Tapi berapa lama? Berapa lama ketenangan palsu itu bisa bertahan sampai orangtuamu mendengar beritanya lagi, kemudian mereka tahu pembohong kecil macam apa kita ini? Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko ini, Gilbert. Kau tahu aku tak akan sanggup."

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" seru Gilbert yang kembali berdiri dan berbalik memunggungi Matthew. "Kalau kau lebih suka hidup tanpa aku, pergilah! Aku tidak akan menghalangimu!"

"Aku tidak akan senang hidup tanpamu! Mengerikan sekali hanya untuk membayangkannya!" ujar Matthew tak kalah kerasnya ketika ia ikut berdiri, menatap tak berkedip ke arah tengkuk Gilbert. "Tapi aku sudah tak tahan menghadapi cemooh dari semua orang yang mengucilkanku! Selama ini kau hanya menghiburku, kau tak pernah mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti aku! Aku yang menerima semuanya, Gilbert! Dan kau, kau tak akan pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya bagiku!"

Kata-kata itu seolah menampar Gilbert tepat di muka. Pemuda itu berbalik, menatap Matthew yang berdiri dengan napas terengah, karena untuk pertama kalinya dia berteriak keras seperti itu. Berbagai kilasan kejadian melintas di otaknya, membuat Gilbert menggigit bibirnya. Matthew benar. Selama ini dia tak pernah tahu seperti apa penderitaan Matthew yang selalu menjadi bahan ejekan, hanya karena dirinya berbeda. Gilbert terlalu egois. Dia hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri, tanpa benar-benar tahu apa yang sesungguhnya paling membahagiakan bagi Matthew...

"Maafkan aku," ujar Gilbert setelah kesunyian yang mencekam selama beberapa waktu. "Aku bodoh. Aku seharusnya berpikir tentang kebahagiaanmu. Aku minta maaf, Matthew."

Pemuda itu tak segera menjawab. Matthew memalingkan muka, bahunya sedikit naik turun ketika napasnya terasa memburu. Selama beberapa saat dia hanya diam, tetapi ketika dia mulai bicara, suaranya serak terbebani emosi.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tak ingin pergi." Sebutir air mata menitik di pipinya yang sedikit berbekas luka, tak semulus seperti saat dia masih berusia dua belas tahun. "Aku ingin selalu didekatmu, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi. Semuanya sudah terlalu menyakitkan bagiku, Gilbert. Aku harus pergi."

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang seperti meremas seluruh organ dalamnya ketika Gilbert melihat Matthew menangis. Dia ingin mendekat, memeluk untuk menghiburnya, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Sesuatu yang mengingatkannya bahwa jika menyentuh pemuda itu, Gilbert tidak akan sanggup untuk membiarkannya pergi. Dan dia tak mau itu terjadi.

Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara, sampai akhirnya Gilbert yang memecah kesunyian.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

Jawabannya terdengar tanpa menunggu waktu lama.

"California."

"Dan kau tak akan memberitahuku alamatmu, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Tidak akan."

"Jadi... apa ini juga tanda bahwa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menunggu? Apa kau mengatakan bahwa kau mungkin tak akan kembali?"

Kali ini, ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Matthew menjawab dengan suara kecil.

"...mungkin."

Dengus tawa penuh ironi meluncur keluar tanpa bisa ditahan. Gilbert menyisir rambutnya perlahan dengan jari, sebelum kembali menatap ke arah sahabatnya.

Seorang pemuda yang sekarang mungkin baru disadarinya bahwa Gilbert menyayanginya lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Ayah sudah beli tiket pesawat. Waktu yang tercantum adalah besok."

Jika ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu, bukankah sebaiknya membuat kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan? Gilbert berjalan menghampiri Matthew, dan pemuda itu juga tetap berdiri di tempatnya, pandangan mereka tak pernah terlepas satu sama lain.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Ya."

"Dan tak ada sesuatu pun yang akan menahanmu untuk tinggal?"

"Tidak sesuatu pun."

Gilbert sudah berada di hadapan Matthew, mereka hanya terpisah jarak beberapa senti saja. Selama beberapa saat Gilbert seperti tak bisa berpikir. Dia hanya bertindak sesuai impuls. Dan pemuda menunduk, melakukan sesuatu yang selama ini tak pernah dimimpikannya.

Gilbert mencium Matthew.

Ciuman itu begitu polos, begitu murni, tak lebih dari sekedar dua pasang bibir yang saling bersentuhan. Namun keduanya tahu, ada banyak hal yang tersampaikan di sana. Kepedulian, kasih sayang, kesedihan, serta penyesalan yang mendalam. Dan satu hal lagi, sebuah emosi yang mengikat mereka lebih dari sekedar persahabatan.

Yaitu cinta.

Matthew yang menarik dirinya lebih dulu. Dia menunduk dan berbalik, tak ingin kehilangan keinginannya untuk pergi lebih dari ini. Namun ketika dia hendak berjalan pergi, suara Gilbert otomatis menghentikan langkahnya.

"Matthew?"

Matthew tak ingin berhenti. Matthew tak ingin mendengarnya. Dia tak ingin menjalani hidup barunya dengan bayangan masa lalu yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakannya. Namun terlepas dari seluruh pikiran warasnya, hatinya tak bisa menghentikan dorongan jiwanya untuk menjawab.

"Ya?"

Bahkan tanpa melihat pun Matthew tahu bahwa Gilbert tersenyum. Senyum yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya, tak peduli seberapa lama dia akan terpisah darinya.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

* * *

"Aku tidak tertarik. Maaf."

Si gadis berambut panjang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika Gilbert menolak pernyataan cintanya dengan lugas, sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan. Bahkan pemuda itu langsung berbalik dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan si gadis mengobati hatinya yang terluka di belakang.

"Aku tidak percaya!" desis Elizaveta berang ke arah punggung Gilbert yang semakin menjauh. "Kalau kau mendengar caranya bicara, seolah-olah pacaran itu bukan suatu hal yang menarik baginya. Menyebalkan!"

"Mungkin dia hanya menganggap kau bukanlah orang yang tepat baginya," kata Roderich tersenyum maklum. "Mungkin dia sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Orang yang macam apa? Dia menolak Natalia, mahasiswi kedokteran yang akan lulus hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun! Belum lagi Sey, Abelle, dan juga Mei. Mereka semua mahasiswi cantik, pintar dan juga kaya. Lalu aku!" Elizaveta melipat tangan di depan dada dengan defensif. "Kalau seorang model sekaligus tokoh senat sepertiku saja tak bisa menarik perhatiannya, aku ragu akan ada perempuan lain yang bisa. Atau jangan-jangan dia cuma gay!"

Roderich hanya tersenyum kecil, tak menanggapi satupun ocehan emosi teman gadisnya. Selain itu, dia juga tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa dugaan terakhirnya itu kemungkinan memang benar adanya.

Roderich sudah mengenal Gilbert sejak masih kecil. Bahkan dia terus satu sekolah dengan pemuda itu di SMP, di SMA, sampai sekarang di Universitas. Dia sudah mendengar dan melihat cukup banyak untuk menyimpulkan siapakah orang yang ditunggu Gilbert, orang yang telah mendapatkan hatinya bahkan tanpa berusaha menarik perhatiannya sedikitpun.

Matthew. Si pemuda cantik yang selalu menjadi bahan ejekan serta bulan-bulanan temannya. Orang yang selalu dilindungi Gilbert, yang menjadi teman sebangkunya dari SD sampai SMA, bahkan teman satu kamar di asrama sekolah mereka. Orang yang mengakui dirinya sebagai homoseksual, yang pada akhirnya meninggalkan satu-satunya sahabatnya karena tak tahan dengan serangan mental yang diterimanya setiap hari.

Roderich menggeleng pelan. Gilbert tak pernah sama lagi sejak kepergian Matthew di pertengahan tingkat ke duanya di SMA. Meski senyum dan tawa khasnya masih nampak, namun mata Gilbert terlihat kosong. Seolah sebagian jiwanya telah menghilang, telah dibawa pergi oleh orang yang mungkin tanpa sadar disayanginya lebih dari sahabat.

Roderich akan berkata bahwa dia tidak heran seandainya Gilbert berkata bahwa dia mencintai Matthew. Hal itu sudah nampak cukup jelas baginya.

"Roderich?"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah suara asing yang memanggil namanya. Kedua mata di balik kacamata itu membesar sedikit ketika mengenali sosok pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Itu sebabnya Roderich merasakan sensasi familiar mendengar suara yang tak dikenalinya itu.

"Ya?" tanya Roderich setelah dia berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan Roderich bisa merasakan Elizaveta di dekatnya menarik napas dengan tajam. "Kau tahu dimana Gilbert?"

"Tadi dia pergi ke sana," ujar Roderich menunjuk koridor di belakangnya. "Kalau kau lari, mungkin kau bisa mengejarnya sebelum dia naik tangga ke lantai dua."

"Trims," kata pemuda itu kemudian segera berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Roderich. "Sampai nanti, Roderich."

Roderich mengangguk, kemudian berbalik untuk melihat pemuda itu benar-benar berlari menyusuri koridor. Dia baru berpaling ketika mendengar Elizaveta berkomentar.

"Gila. Kok ada cowok yang cantik begitu," decak Elizaveta, campuran antara kagum dan sedikit kesal. "Dia siapa, sih? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Gilbert? Kok aku baru lihat dia sekarang?"

"Dia baru pulang dari California," jawab Roderich tanpa bisa menahan senyum kecilnya. "Dan dia, dia adalah orang yang selama ini ditunggu oleh Gilbert." Tanpa mempedulikan Elizaveta yang ternganga shock di sebelahnya, Roderich tertawa pelan kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu. "Ayo, cepat. Kita berdua tak mau ketinggalan pertunjukan yang menarik ini," ujarnya seraya berlari ke arah pemuda itu pergi, ikut menyeret Elizaveta yang berseru memprotes di belakangnya.

Gilbert sendiri berjalan sambil agak melamun. Dia baru saja menolak pernyataan cinta gadis yang lain lagi. Seharusnya Gilbert bisa melepas segalanya, kemudian menjalani hidup barunya tanpa memikirkan masa lalu lagi. Namun sekeras apapun dia berusaha, hatinya masih sepenuhnya milik sahabatnya. Dia tahu Matthew berkata bahwa mungkin pemuda itu tak akan pernah kembali. Tapi sudut hatinya yang paling dalam tak bisa berhenti berharap, bahwa suatu hari nanti Matthew akan kembali, berlari sembari menyerukan namanya.

"GILBERT!"

Lihat itu. Sekarang dia bahkan berhalusinasi ada suara Matthew yang memanggilnya. Gilbert berbalik, dan jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika melihat bahwa pemuda yang berlari ke arahnya itu memang benar-benar Matthew. Gilbert tak sanggup berkata-kata ketika Matthew sampai di hadapannya, kemudian tanpa basa-basi melemparkan diri ke pelukannya. Tak peduli bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum, bahwa seluruh pasang mata para mahasiswa di sana tertuju pada mereka, Gilbert menciumnya.

Suara gedebuk buku yang dijatuhkan Elizaveta lah yang menyadarkan Matthew untuk segera menarik diri, walau masih tak melepas pelukannya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak sehelai rambut ketika Matthew berbisik, "Aku pulang."

Senyum Gilbert tak pernah secerah itu sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. "Aku tahu," ujarnya seraya membelai lembut punggung Matthew, mempererat pelukannya. "Dan kau tak akan bisa pergi lagi, karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

"Aku tahu," ujar Matthew tersenyum, membuat Gilbert nyengir lebar. "Tapi sepertinya, kita sudah memberikan _shock_ berlebihan pada teman-temanmu."

Gilbert memandang berkeliling, dan hampir semuanya mengenakan ekspresi terkejut yang sama. Beberapa ada yang mengedip dengan cepat, seolah memastikan bahwa mata mereka tidak rusak dan membuat pemandangan yang tidak masuk akal. Ada juga yang terang-terangan mendengus jijik, tapi Gilbert tidak peduli. Dia menatap Roderich dan melihat pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memegangi Elizaveta yang sepertinya pingsan.

Cengiran Gilbert nyaris menyentuh telinganya ketika akhirnya dia menunduk menatap Matthew.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Tentu. Aku memang ingin menjelaskan banyak hal. Tapi sebelum itu," Matthew tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya, "aku ingin mengenang masa kecil kita dulu."

"Apa? Kau ingin mengajakku main masak-masakan?"

"Bukan." Mata ungu pemuda itu berkilat kesenangan. "Tapi monopoli."

Selama sedetik hanya ada keheningan, sampai tawa keras Gilbert terdengar menggema dan memenuhi koridor. Pemuda itu akhirnya tersenyum, kemudian merangkul pinggang Matthew sebelum membimbingnya pergi.

"Baik. Monopoli."

**FIN**


End file.
